the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia's Unfortunate encounter
the ship flew into the atmosphere of Tatooine, the sand hitting the windshield as they flew through a dust cloud toward the city Mos Eislely. On board was Leia, Luke, R2, and C3PO. As they landed on the dusty platform, Jawa traders flooded the area with power converters and batteries for broken star ships. Luke flagged them off, then walked into a nearby bar. Leia took C3PO to the streets to find information on Jaba. In the bar, Luke found a bounty hunter who had been rejected from the palace, and told Luke everything about it, rooms, air ducts, Rancor pit. As Luke was being successful, Leia had been separated from C3PO, and had gotten herself lost in the streets. She walked to a nearby market and began asking directions, but nobody responded. In the distance she saw a man watching her intensely. She moved on from the market, and began backtracking. She walked down past a large star ship, and into an alley that she thought led to the ship. Before she knew it, the man who was watching her grasped her by the arm, and pulled her into a room. Inside she was grabbed by the right arm and left leg, and thrown into a large sac. Meanwhile, Luke had walked back to the ship, and found R2 and C3PO standing in front, but no Leia. He told them the coordinates to Jabba's palace, and told them to go there immediately. Leia was loosing track of time. It had been hours in the sack, and she had been moved around. Currently she was flying in a ship somewhere. All of the sudden she was removed from the bag, and in a flash of light she saw that she was in a large freighter ship with many people. She saw about 30 naked girls tethered to a large circular pole in the center of the ship. Guards surrounded the room. The mysterious man walked up to Leia and said something in a language she did not understand, so she spat on him. Immediately she regretted that decision, because the man ordered two guards to seize her. He then wiped the spit off his face and walked toward her slowly. He had a broad grin, and a mind of bad intentions. He reached into his sack and pulled out a metal collar with two small orbs on them. he unlocked it with a code and placed it on her neck. He then preceded to lock it onto her, and tether her to a metal ring on the ground, and pull out a small whip. He reached out with his wrinkly hands and grasped her rope, pulling it over her head with one slick motion. Leia screamed out in disguist, but she was silenced with a gag. he worked his hands up her body from the hips to her back, and undid her bra, letting her firm breast sit free on her chest. Leia shook her head furiously as he grasped her breasts. He then moved his right finger between her cleavage down to her belly button, and grabbed her left butt cheek with his other hand. he squeezed firmly and said "You will please him well." Moving his hands to her side, he slowly undid the ties on her panties. leaned in close to her belly and looked up at her face through the cleavage smiling, releasing the strings and letting the panties fall. Leia just looked away and closed her eyes. The man made a motion, and the guards came back, he gargled at them and they spun her around. in one fluid motion the man grabbed a riding crop from the floor and flauged Leia's Butt. In a look of suprise and hurt, leia jumped in the air, landing on her hands and knees. The guards held leia's arms back, and they were tied together just in time for the ship's landing. The guards took the other women off the ship in a single file line, but the man did not move leia. He just stood and gazed at her naked body kneeling on the floor. Finally he told the guards to move her. As they got her up he stroked he butt on more time, and cupped her breasts. As they exited the ship, Leia was blinded by the sunlight. Eventual her eyes adjusted to the area, and she saw a small fort in the middle of the desert. The ship took off behind her, and she was greeted by the infamous Bib Fortuna. He glanced her over, and signaled her into the fort. Inside, she was lined up with the rest of the girls from her ship. Inside, Bib judged the women's bodies. He went down the row, pulling a girl out every once in a while. Nobody in the row seemed to be over 25. Eventually he made it to Leia. He pulled her out with 7 other girls, and had them taken into another room. There were more girls inside the room. The newcomers were greeted, and bought to the roof by the guards. The Girls were slathered with a lotion, and tied to a pole in the sunlight. After a few hours of baking, they were brought back inside, and were each given a number from one to ten, and an outfit to match their number. Leia was given a lavish metal bra, and some sort of dress to cover her vagina. The Bra fit tightly, and held her breasts well, as the panties hand more loose. the bottom of the bikini was completely vulnerable, leaving her dignity open. Bib once again walked through and looked over his slaves. Two days later Leia and four other girls were sent on another ship, non of them talking to each other. On arrival they were unloaded and brought to a large metal gate. Leia knew were they were. They were at Jabba's palace. Leia was separated from the other two girls, and she was forced into the throne room. There were tens of people scattered around the room, glancing her over occasional. Eventually the stench hit her, and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was held in place by a guard as Bib went and got Jabbas' attention. As they talked Leia glanced around the room and recognized some familiar faces. Finally he looked over had laughed heavily patted Bib on the back. She was walked over to Jabba who grabbed her chain. He gazed deeply into her eyes as he hooked her to his pedestal. He pointed at her and said something in huttese which she translated to "remove the boring stuff." Bib walked over and undid the strings of her bra, letting it slowly slide of her chest. She cried a muffled scream, and tried to wriggle her way out of the ropes, but to no avail. Jabba licked his lips, and yanked hard on the chain. Leia flew forward on her chest, the drapes covering her butt laid forward on her back, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. Jabba laughed harder and grabbed her collar, dragging her onto his belly. "you will do as I say, my pretty watch." Leia looked away in disgust as he reached his grubby hands to her waist and released the strings holding her bikini. Jabbas tongue reached out and caressed Leia's breasts, working their way around her body. He stood her up and gazed at her vagina hungrily, but he did not want to use her now, he would prolong the pain. Whilst Jabba was exploring his new pet, a slave girl sitting on his tail seized the moment, and sprang up, dashing for the exit. Before she could get ten steps away, her chain tensed and she fell on her butt. The girl got up and pulled on her chain, pleading for her life. Jabba ordered guards out who tied her to the floor. Leia did not know what was happening, but the girl was terrified. Before she could say anything, the floor dropped, and Jabba's throne moved forward to see the girl dangling in midair. A door opened up beneath her, and something reached up. Jabba laughed as his toy screamed for mercy. Her pleads were not heard as the monster's tentacles snaked up her legs. the tentacles surrounded her body, then yanked her off the rope, descending into the abyss. Leia looked stared in horror as the screams of the girl vanished. Jabba pulled Leia in, moving his hands over her body. At the door of Jabba's palace, R2 and C3PO waited as the gates opened. A man led them to a waiting room, and went to notify Jabba of their presence. Leia overheard the man exclaiming to Jabba that the droids had arrived, and a spark of hope lit inside her. As the droids were led in, Leia tried to hide her privates. Jabba realized that they recognized each other, so he pulled Leia back, exposing her smooth body. Jabba ordered the droids to be disassembled and re purposed. Leia Jumped up and yelled out in protest, but was yanked down by Jabba, who looked deeply into her eyes. That night, Leia was given a room, and a small bikini that barely covered her body. it consisted of a small bra made with metal and clear cloth, that had a quick release on the back, along with a bikini bottom, that had a small decorated plate on each side, with a 4 inch long piece of the same clear cloth hanging down to barely cover her genitals. She was also given a new collar, a metal leg bracelet, arm bracelet, and boots. A guard came in to bring her down to Jabba's throne. As they entered the room, the guard handed Jabba the chain, and left. He slowly pulled her in, smiling at his pet's new attire. he pulled her in close to him, then attached her chain to a hook on the ceiling, to keep her in positoin. he continued to work his hands over her body, whilst his tail snaked up her leg. Jabba moved closer, and released her bra. He firmly gripped Leia's breasts, and entered his tail in the virgin's vagina. Leia screamed out in pain as he thrusted in her, gripping her breasts tightly, licking her every inch. In the mourning, Jabba and Leia were awoken by Bib Fortuna, telling Jabba that an unknown man claiming to be a jedi was at the door. Jabba looked down at the naked slave on the ground, then beckoned Fortuna to let him in. Leia, realizing that this was Luke, quickly tried to get her bikini on, but Jabba yanked her back onto the throne, the dried saliva from the previous night made her body stick to the hut. As Luke walked in Leia tried to cover her genitals. Bib noticed Leia's defense, and talked to Jabba. Jabba nodded in approval to what he said, and Bib tied Leia's arms together, and strung her in the air.